Current swarm robotics utilize a plurality of individual devices to create a swarm. The devices tend to be simple, inexpensive, and homogenous and typically have limited operating resources.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.